Surprise Attack! Happy Birthday, Nel!
by Minako Angel
Summary: Just a little fic dedicated to Nel. My second SO3 oneshot of the day! This one kinda sucks, but I'd be happy if you'd read it and review!


Konnichiwa! Here is my second Star Ocean 3 story of the day! Well, I did say I was gonna write one!

Nel : About time. You always take so long…you're so lazy! And you're nearly always writing the same genre…

Me : Yeah, I figured that I should take a break from writing Beyblade stories and try something new!

Nel : Well, you go girl! But remember readers, Minako does not own Star Ocean 3…

Me : So, here it is…my very short one-shot…enjoy!

Surprise attack! Happy birthday, Nel!

Fayt woke up and rubbed the back of his head, which was sore for some reason…

"About time, kid!" The voice of Cliff Fittir, Fayt's so-called kidnapper, helped the blue-haired teen wake up.

"Wh…what happened?"

"We were attacked…"

"By who?"

"Can't say…they knocked me out too…and Nel…"

"They must have been pretty strong then…" Fayt got out of bed and stretched. God, he hated mornings…

"Guess so. Nel's miffed that we didn't prevent the attack…we didn't even see it coming…"

"A sneak attack…great…"

"No worries, kid. We'll figure it out."

"How do you know that?" Fayt questioned, putting his shoes back on.

"I've got a hunch!"

"…I shouldn't have asked…" Fayt groaned. He knew too much about Cliff's hunches…

Footsteps drew closer to the two males, and the shadow of a small person covered the ground in front of Fayt and Cliff.

It was Nel…

The red-haired fighter seemed quite distressed.

'…I can't believe it…it had to happen today…why do I always have bad luck…?' Sighing, Nel sat down on a rock and groaned.

"So…now what do we do?" Fayt asked, but no one answered.

After at least another 5 minutes of silence, Nel stood up again.

"I think we should return to Arias…we need to rest up a bit, and that's the nearest town from here…"

'I should never have let my guard down…but I did…because today is special…and no one knows why…'

"Something up, Nel?" Cliff asked the young woman worriedly.

"Oh…it's nothing…"

Neither Fayt nor Cliff believed that, but they kept quiet.

On approaching the town, all 3 of the group felt like they were being watched.

"I don't like this…" Fayt whispered.

"It might be a trap…" Nel replied, her blood boiling.

'If these are the same people who attacked us last night, I swear, heads will roll!'

Suddenly, from behind a rock, a small stone was thrown…

"There!" Cliff pointed.

Nel was first to make a move, running in front of the other two.

Then she stopped in her tracks in the middle of a circle of tall rocks.

The whole area was decorated with ribbons and banners and balloons. In the centre was a long table filled with buffet food!

"W…what?" She stuttered.

Then, from behind several rocks, people emerged!

"Surprise! Happy 24th birthday, Nel!" They chorused in unison.

"Oh my!" Nel gasped.

Three of the people walked forward.

It was Clair, Tynave and Farleen.

"It's…it's your birthday?" Fayt stammered, whilst Cliff just smiled.

"Just paying you back for the party you gave me last year!" Clair grinned evilly.

"So…you attacked us?" Fayt asked, confused.

"Sure did!" Farleen said, laughing at the teen's expression.

"You girls!" Nel smiled at last. "So you didn't forget, after all…"

"No way, Nel! We could never forget such a joyous occasion!" Tynave giggled.

So the surprise party was a success. Everyone laughed and joked and ate lots of the buffet food, though Fayt still found it hard to believe that he was taken out by a girl…

Cliff was too busy flirting to care about his mistake of letting down his guard.

And Nel, well, the fighter was most pleased to receive even better weapons, and armour, as a present…but more than that, she was happy to know that her birthday had been remembered, and to finally have some fun for once.

Before retiring for the evening, Nel went to thank Clair, as she had been in charge of the surprise.

"Thanks…for everything…" The redhead smiled.

"You're welcome, Nel."

"But next year, you are so dead…"

Owari

Odd yes, but I liked it!

Nel : Duh! You wrote it!

Me : I don't like everything I write…anyway…I'm not sure if that sounded like the characters from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, despite that fact that I own the game…

Nel : You're making us girls look silly!

Me : Well, you're all mission, mission, mission!

Cliff : Hey, didn't I say that, kid?

Me : Who cares?…Anyway, gotta go! I hope to see some reviews people!

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(A:N/ Yep this fic is totally different from the other one. I wanted to know what sort of story got more reviews. That's what boredom does to ya! Well, I'm off to play Star Ocean so that next time I write a story, the characters sound like who they are meant to be…sayonara!)


End file.
